Usefull Adjectives
Here are some useful or fun adjectives in Scribblenauts Unlimited. *Gone - Will make the object disappear. *Friendly - Will make the object not attack you. *Flying - Will make the object be able to fly. *Injured - Will make the object lose a chunk of health. *Invincible - WIll make the object not loose health when attacked. *Harmless - Will make the object's attacks not harm you e.g lava normally hurts you, but if you put this adjective on it, it will not hurt you when you step on it. *Healthy - Will make the object get's it's health back *Holdable - Makes the object able to be held in the hand. *Throwable - Makes the object able to held in the hand, and be thrown like a ball. *Ridable - Makes an object able to be ridden. *Sleeping - Will make an object fall asleep. *Dead - This adjective will make the object lay down and do nothing. *Gassy - Will make an object fart. (Yes, really) *Alive - Makes an object living. e.g it will make a rock be able to move on it's own. *Headless - Makes the object headless. *Armless - Makes the object lose it's arms. *Legless - Makes the object lose it's legs. *Limbless - Makes an object have no limbs. *Invisible - Makes an object "invisible". *Pregnant - Makes the object be pregnant. Thus, it can make a baby version of it's self. *Fertile - Makes an object keep having babies over a small period of time. *Nude - Makes an object have a pixely censor around it's body. *Atomic - Makes an object act like a nuke. *Radioactive - Makes the object have a green tint and when something touches it, it will make the object that touches it lose a large chunk of it's health. Mostly resulting in the object destroying it. *Scribblenautical - Makes the object have a rooster helment and play a small tune. *Minisule, Tiny, Little, Small, Medium, Super, Large, Big, Huge, Super, Titanic, Colossal - These are size adjectives. They are sorted from smallest to biggest. *Angry - Makes an object attack other objects. *Dying - Makes an object slowly lose health. *Dancing - Makes an object dance. *Hungry - Makes an object eat food. *Male - Makes an object male. *Female - Makes an object female. *Enveloping - Makes an object able to hold things like a box. *Static - Makes ano object not move, e.g it will stay in the air. *Inanimate - Will not move, but will still have physics, e.g the object will NOT stay in the air. *Untouchable - Will make the object move away from other objects. It will also be able to fly. *Deadly - When the object is touched, it will kill an object instantly. *Spongy - Gives an object a spongey texture. *Holy - Makes an object holy. *Unholy - Makes an object unholy. *Talking - Makes an object talk from time to time. *Edible - Makes an object able to be eaten. *Tall - Makes an object tall. *Flat - Makes an object flat. *Short - Makes an object short. *Obese, Makes an object really fat. *Fat - Makes an object fat. *Electircal - Makes an object eletricute a object. *Slow - Makes an objecct's speed decrease. *Hatlike - Makes an object able to be worn on the head. *Imploding - Makes an object implode when activated. *Exploding - Makes an object explode when activated. *Sparkiling - Makes an object have a sparkiling effect. *Superfast - Makes an object really fast. *Supersonic - Makes an object super fast. *Ultrasonic - Makes an object fast as SANIC. The fastest one. *Fast - Make an object fast. *Slow - Makes an object slow. *Holographic - Makes an object look like a hologram. *Resurrective - Makes an object re-appear when it dies. *Unavoidable - Makes an object follow another object. It also can fly now, *Facial - Makes an object have a huge head. *Gentlemanly - Makes an object have a monocole and a top hat. *Springy - Makes an object bouncy. *Baby - Makes an object a baby. *Wide - Makes an object wide. *Bacon - Makes an object have a bacon texture. *Rainbow - Makes an object have rainbow colors. *Cannibalistic - Makes an object eats it's own species. *Bicolor - Makes an objcet have two different colors. *Tricolor - Makes an object have three different colors. *Roomy - Makes an object have more space. e.g a box can hold more stuff with this adjective applied. *Vague - Makes an object transparent *Autotuned - Makes an objevt have an autotuned voice. *Theiving - Makes an object steal things from other objects. *Activated - Makes the object activate. e.g if a bomb had this adjective, it would explode. *Leopard-print - Makes an object have leopard skin. *Oinking - Makes an object oink like a pig. *Asphalt - Makes an object have an asphalt texture. *Nitrophilic - Makes an object make other objects expolde. *Classical - Makes an object play classical music. *Debuggable - When the object touches something, it will spawn copies of itself. Then those copies will be destroyed shortly after. *Metempsychic - When the object is destoryed, it will turn into another object. *Mitotic - The object will shrink, but double it's self. *Corrosive - When the object with this adjective is touched, the you will take damage. *Regenerative - If the object has taken damage, it will regerate it's health back with this adjective. *Beelike - It will be like a bee. *Graffitied - Makes an object have a graffiti texture. *Mustacheioed - Makes an object have a mustache. *Psychedelic - Makes an object have a stange-looking texture, *Icy - Makes an obejct look like ice. *Burnt - Makes an object be burnt. *Cheese - Makes an object look like cheese. *Shrill - Makes an object make a very high pitched sound. *Fishnet - Makes an object look like a spider web. *Bustling - This one is hard to explain, in other words, we could say it's like alot of people talking at once. Like at a mall. *Candy-Striped - Makes an object look like a candy cane. *Patchwork - Makes the object look like it was patched. *Breezy - Makes the object blow other things away from it. *Pebbly - Makes an object look like pebbles. *Messy - Makes an object spawn other objects. *Alphabetic - Makes an object look like alphabet soup. *Numeric - Makes an object look like code. *Scarred - Makes the obejct scared. *Purring - Makes the object purr like a cat. *Vibrating - Makes the object vibrate. *Bloodshot- Makes the object bloodshot. *Labyrinthine - Makes an object look like a maze. *Chromophilic - Makes an object turn other objects into different colors. *Mummified - Makes an object look like it was wrapped in toilet paper. *Itchy - Makes an object itch itself. *Young - Makes an object young. *Rusty - Makes the object look rusty. It might look like blood stains to someone. Category:Tips